


Reassurance

by AgentBarnes616



Series: The Ficlet Series [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Established Relationship, M/M, billy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets involving either Billy/Teddy, Steve/Tony or any other myriad of ships I have..... :D</p><p>Part 3: Billy has been dealing with some bullying at school, and he starts to pull away. Teddy works at fixing the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles....That I may or may not have published after writing....HA. Honestly half of these aren't edited.... But they've been run through someone else reading them, and I got the go ahead to post. If you find an error lemme know.
> 
> Come chill with me over on tumblr. @CaptBBarnes

Teddy had tried to talk to Billy all day at school, but every time he'd make eye contact with the younger boy, Billy would just change directions and disappear. Teddy didn't know what to do and he was frankly getting really sick of his boyfriend avoiding him. It was a little after five when Teddy finally managed to corner Billy coming out of the Library. Football practice had been a quick one, nothing but drills to prepare for the game the next day, but not enough to over tax them so they were too tired to play. 

Teddy made eye contact with Billy and glared.

"Hey!" Teddy made a grab for Billy's arm and yanked Billy towards him as Billy tried to pull his arm out of Teddy's grasp.

"Don't!" Billy snapped.

"What's wrong! Why are you ignoring me?"

Billy looked down at the ground, let his arm drop to a dead weight. Teddy slowly let go of Billy's wrist and stepped towards him, only to have Billy counter and keep the space between them.

"I'm not just a space saver right? I'm not just someone you're passing the time with until someone better comes along?"

Teddy could feel his heart breaking. "God, B. Who said that to you? None of that is true."

Billy crossed his arm in front of his chest and shrunk in on himself a little. "I just..."

"B. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, idiot. That's not changing. Now or ever. Okay? We're forever."

Billy nodded a little stiffly, shifting on his feet.

"Come here B. Lets go home okay?"

Billy fell into Teddy's embrace, fingers tightening in the older boy's sweatshirt. Billy took a deep breath, letting Teddy's scent fill him before finally relaxing.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I *AM* currently accepting prompts over on tumblr. I make no promises...But I'm really trying to jump start my muses again. Come drop by, or leave me a comment on one of these~
> 
> @CaptBBarnes


End file.
